


Little Kakashi

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [34]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto got blasted to the past and his biggest obstacle is just too cute to be honest





	

There were rules against interfering too much. There were things you should and should not do when dropped in a seemingly impossible situation. Naruto never had been one for the rules when it came down to it. If they were simple enough and made sense, he would follow them but he was kind of a spontaneous sort of man.

But it was hard to remember rules of any sort when he had Kakashi. Young Kakashi blinking up at him as if he were some sort of idiot. It was startling enough to meet Kakashi. The sass young Kakashi had? It was hard enough keeping his damn hands to himself.

Especially when he was being taunted and goaded. He knew he was. Kakashi knew Naruto had seen through him but the boy kept pressing. It was not fair and to be honest Naruto really did not want to fight him on the matter.

Especially when it was Kakashi. His sensei. Someone who had always accepted him. But this was the past and he did not want to mess anything up and he was certain if he gave in that he would somehow change something.

And the world that they had. It sucked but there were plenty of things Naruto wanted to keep. Like his accomplishments. His relationships. The last thing he wanted was to go back and suddenly everything had changed and no one acknowledged him anymore.

Who knew what giving in could do? To the future. Or Kakashi himself?

His grip tightened on the slender arms and Naruto yanked Kakashi from where he had been making progress towards Naruto’s neck. He ignored the startled yelp and instead concentrated on calming his breathing and cooling his blood. He needed a distraction. Something. Anything. They were back in the Third War something had to be going on to drag Kakashi away.

“Why?” Kakashi sounded a little hurt even as he tried to wiggle back to Naruto.

“Because it’s wrong.” Naruto gasped. “I can’t, jeez you’re a kid and this cannot happen.” His voice had risen at the last sentence because he was desperate and he honestly had no idea what he had to do next except try to avoid certain people and make it back home.

“But I want it.” Kakashi breathed and the way he tilted his head to look at Naruto stopped his rambling. Looking into the two dark eyes kept him frozen. They were so different to the eyes he knew but they held the same calm. And the silver bang was so cute. Naruto had leaned forward before he saw the flash of triumph and he immediately reeled back to trip and fall on his ass.

“You-you.” He gasped. “You just tried to trick me.”

“Didn’t.” Kakashi sniffed as he put his hands on his hips. “Don’t blame me. I didn’t say anything. I didn’t do anything. Anything you would have done just now.” Naruto just knew the brat was smirking beneath the mask. “It would have been all you. Because you want me.”

Damn him.

What had he done for this to happen to him no matter how he looked at it, it was wrong. He was not even from this time. To have Kakashi single-mindedly. Young Kakashi-sensei look at him and do his best to seduce him. And pretty much come close to succeed made him think maybe he had been better off hiding in another country.

“Come on.” Kakashi’s voice was teasing and Naruto’s finger shook as he pointed it at the boy. “Don’t be mean Senpai.”

“I’m not your senpai.” Naruto said firmly. He was something much worse and as hot as this was he had to get going. He heard Kurama guffaw loudly and snarled back in response. “I’m not doing this.” He said firmly.

“But…” Kakashi glared at him. “If you don’t stick around I’ll tell people about you.”

“You were doing that anyway.” Naruto said dryly. “I’m willing to bet that you had a clone heading off to someone.” Kakashi simply shrugged and Naruto sighed.

“Look.” Naruto said firmly. “Before you get me into even more trouble. I’m out of here.” He gave a last sort of glance over and his fingers itched with the need to push Kakashi’s hitai-ate over the rest of his hair. He was so cute it was not fair but he was as smart as he had always been so Naruto needed to go.

“Sure thing.” Kakashi said but Naruto froze and whimpered because it had come from below him. If any of the others found out he was never going to live this down.

X

“You heal fast.” Kakashi said the moment he opened his eyes and Naruto closed his eyes again and swore. Kakashi was nose to nose with him as if he had no self-preservation and Naruto knew he did.

“It’s a me thing.” Naruto hissed. He wondered if he should go into sage mode but he knew for certain that if he did he would certainly be causing more effect than he should have to.

“I’ve been doing something thinking.” Naruto blinked as his arms were released. “This looks like something above my current status.”

“You’re not ANBU?” Naruto had never heard when Kakashi had gotten into ANBU but he had certainly thought this Kakashi was in it.

“No.” Kakashi watched him carefully. “I’m beginning to think it best that you go and no one discover anything.”

“Yes yes yes!” Naruto babbled. “Please.”

“I don’t really think about these things.” Kakashi mused as he leaned over Naruto. “But you’re sort of cute. And sort of familiar.”

“I’m really doubting the familiar.” Naruto hissed. He sat up a little but Kakashi refused to move. He closed his eyes. Begged every deity he knew for patience before he continued. “Kakashi. Move.”

“Can’t you?” Kakashi taunted.

“You have no idea.” Naruto hissed as Kakashi shifted on the bed his knee slowly rising between Naruto’s legs and if that was not a signal to move Naruto did not know what was.

“Will I see you again?” Kakashi asked. “After this.”

He could not help himself. It was just a brush. Kakashi was still wearing the mask after all. So technically it did not count. So he brushed his lips against Kakashi and found himself laughing at the surprised gasp.

“If we’re lucky. Someday.” Naruto admitted. He covered Kakashi’s eyes with one hand and yanked enough chakra from the laughing Kurama and teleported.

X

“Ahh you’re late.” Sakura scolded. “Sai got here before you and he got blasted to Wave!”

“Let’s just go back.” Naruto sighed. “Please, I’ve had enough of the past so Sasuke tell me you broke the receiver.”

“Hn.” Sasuke looked as the way he came before he asked. “Did you see someone?”

“My Dad.” Naruto shrugged. Then because Sasuke was unable to let things go. “And Kakashi-sensei.”

“Oh?” Sakura asked. “What’s he like?”

“Cute.” Fell out his mouth before he could help himself. “And so sassy. He had so many things to tell me and scold me with. It’s ridiculous.”

“Well doesn’t that make him more like you?” Sai asked as he drew the new seals and runes. “So now you know how some of us feel.”

“I wish I could have seen it.” Sakura sighed. “Must be so nice.”

“Nothing about this is nice. It’s war.” Sasuke pointed out as he inscribed part of the seal.

“Well, there are some good parts in war.” Naruto said softly. Things had gotten a little hairy back there but the way Kakashi had looked at him. He was going to miss that. And those images were going directly to the fantasy section in his brain for certain. Like wow. Even without the book Kakashi-sensei was deadly.


End file.
